grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Edel/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The last Hope of House Frost." Main Info *'Name': Edel Frost *'Age': 18 (Twelve Disciples), 20 (Dimensional Chaser) *'Hobbies': Practicing swordsmanship18. Edel Frost. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Flowers, her family, family honor *'Dislikes': Her family's curse, mess, and clutter, dishonor *'Weakness': Adel Frost The Frost family was one of few recognized families that were known for their sword in the magic kingdom of Serdin. However, as time passed, magic was considered more important and because of that the Frost family slowly lost their recognition and power. That's when the twins Adel and Edel were born. The boy Adel was born with wisdom and intelligence and was expected to bring back the Frost family to their rightful place once again but when Adel became sick from an incurable disease, Edel took the place of Adel in the army. Edel successfully protected Serdin from the monsters of Bermesiah and got back parts of their family's honor but the sudden pain in her right eye and unknown anxiety sends her back to her house. However, when she reaches home, the cursed members of the Frost family suddenly attack her and while resolving the situation, she finds out Adel was kidnapped to the Demon World. Edel sets off on a journey to find her lost brother and the strange pain in her right eye and during her journey, receives help from the Violet Mage Guild and joins the Grand Chase. Avatars Expand] Rare - Master of Winter= *'Cost': ??? USD The Fourth Story. A snowy winter night. "Winter Nightmare." "Winter Nightmare is here." The village people trembled in fear as the news about the Winter Nightmare spread. They wanted to go inside their house but the security members were controlling the flow of civilians. They couldn't do anything but hear the sound of a sword and scythe clashing. 『Slaaash』 Suddenly, a shadow appeared from the alley that jumped towards the fight. The figure looked like a person but their body was covered in white frost. The security guards quickly drew their weapon in shock. "A-Ah! Winter Nightmare!" "Was the Winter Nightmare always two?" "Two? Is that it or are there more?" "U-Uahhhh!" The shadowy figure that was defeating the security guards was Edel. When Edel was involved in an accident and was at the brink of death, Dio shared his Winter Essence with her and was able to become the second Winter Nightmare. Only parts of Dio's power were transferred but even that was enough to defeat the security guards without a problem. Zero witnessed Edel and was caught in rage. 『Roarrr!』 It was Zero's Grandark that was roaring with Zero's rage. "Why did you split the Winter Essence?" "I'm pretty sure that I don't need to ask you for permission..." Dio was lost for words that Zero acted like the Winter Essence was his. It wasn't Dio's intention to transfer the power of Winter Essence to Edel. It was an accident that some of its powers were transferred to Edel. Dio still does not know how to transfer or split the power of Winter Essence. "Run!" When Edel defeated most of the security guards, the civilians quickly ran to their house. Edel felt sad that she was playing the villain when she saved them from the security guards. "Wow, Winter Nightmare has a friend now?" 『Smack』 As Edel tried to leap to the roof to help Dio, she quickly dodged out of the way. Multiple ice shards fell where Edel used to stand and they slowly merged as one. If Edel did not move out of the way, she probably would have died. When people disappeared from the alley, Veigas showed himself. "You seem like an ally of Winter Nightmare, let's see who you are." As Veigas flicked his finger, multiple ice shards flew towards Edel. There were too many of them coming in different directions for Edel to dodge. "This is why I told you not to follow me..." 『SWIIIING』 Dio moved like lightning and stood in front of Edel before swinging his scythe to destroy all the ice shards. However, Zero wasn't going to let Dio get away so easily. "Dio!" 『SLAAASH』 "Gaah!" Zero's sword violently ripped through Dio's flesh and also opened Dio's unhealed wound. The new and the old wound created across. Dio collapsed in pain. "Kahahaha, congratulations chief, you finally got your Winter Essence." "......" Zero didn't reply to Veigas but didn't hide his feeling of joy of finally acquiring the Winter Essence. Grandark also resonated with Zero with joy. Dio reached out for Edel and she gently held his hand with both of hers. "R-Run..." "You are holding me again as you near death." "What?" Dio was puzzled by Edel's remark and felt like he had experienced this before. This felt like the time Dio held the Winter Fairy's hand when he was near death. "I see." Dio realized when he held the Winter Fairy's hand, she didn't just leave Dio with the Winter Essence. She always remained around him, acting as a guardian and when he was in danger showed herself as an ally. He didn't save her from Edel's death, she took back some of her powers that she had given him in the past. And now, the power of Winter Essence was returning to Edel once again. "What is happening?" Veigas and Zero both felt that something was wrong and quickly drew their weapons. Edel got on her feet and drew her sword as she muttered. "Hold on a little longer, Dio." Edel, no, the Master of Winter radiated with the bright glow of frost. Rapier of Frost A family treasure passed down for generations in the Frost family. The magic imbued on this rapier is so immense, not a single member of the Frost family had used its full potential. When Adel was born, everyone in the family thought the true wielder of the rapier was born and when Adel could no longer hold a weapon, they were devastated that the sword lost someone who could wield it to its full potential. Maybe it is true since even Adel thinks that it is over... But does the rapier think the same? No one will know... *'Physical Attack': 1040 *'Physical Defense': 540 *'Magic Defense': 290 *'Max Health': 2560 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Trivia *In the Korean server, Edel is the first Rank SR character that was not given a promotional poster. *The design used for Serdin Kingdom's Swordsman was taken from Edel's base job Captain in the original game. *The design used for Frost Clan's Hope was taken from Edel's second job Major in the original game. *In Grand-Croix, Edel gains an eyepatch covering her right eye that was stricken with mysterious pain. *Master of Winter is the first Rare-grade Coordi that was released together with another one, Ruthless Overlord. *In her character portrait, Edel is portrayed to be left-handed, a trait considered an "advantage" in fencing. **In the game sprites, however, she is using her right hand to attack. *In the original game, there was no mention of Adel being kidnapped to Elyos and that he was only trapped after getting sucked into a Dimensional Chasm. **Even so, it is plausible that due to his ability to open Dimensional Portals, Adel was indeed kidnapped. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Edel 01.png| Serdin Kingdom's Swordsman 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Edel 02.png| Frost Clan's Hope 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Edel 03.png| Grand-Croix Breakthrough EdelCoordi.png| Master of Winter (Rare avatar) EdelFlower.png| Blooming Flower (Rare avatar) EdelBrownie.png| Dark Brownie (Rare avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Edel Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaoedeldefault.png| Serdin Kingdom's Swordsman 5★ Kakaoedelss.png| Frost Clan's Hope 6★ Kakaoedellimit.png| Grand-Croix Breakthrough Kakaoedelmasterofwinter.png| Master of Winter (Rare avatar) Kakaoedelbloomingflower.png| Blooming Flower (Rare avatar) Kakaoedeldarkbrownie.png| Dark Brownie (Rare avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Edel-5.png| Serdin Kingdom's Swordsman 5★ IconHero-Edel-6.png| Frost Clan's Hope 6★ IconHero-Edel-Limit.png| Grand-Croix Breakthrough IconHero-Edel-Winter.png| Master of Winter (Rare avatar) IconHero-Edel-Flower.png| Blooming Flower (Rare avatar) IconHero-Edel-Brownie.png| Dark Brownie (Rare avatar) IconHero-Edel-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bear) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Edel Face 01.png| (Default) EF Edel Ava 01.png| Master of Winter (Rare avatar) EF Edel Ava 02.png| Blooming Flower (Rare avatar) EF Edel Ava 03.png| Dark Brownie (Rare avatar) GCDC Dark Brownies.png MasterOfWinter.png BloomingFlower.png DarkBrownie.png |-| Misc.= Nipponedel.png LB grand cru.png Swimsuit blooming flower.png Edel Concept.png Grand-Croix.png Videos 베이가스 냉혹한 지배자 & 에델 겨울의 주인 Sprites Edel-5-1.png Edel-5-2.png Edel-6-1.png Edel-6-2.png Edel-limit-1.png Edel-limit-2.png Edel-winter-1.png Edel-winter-2.png Edel-flower-1.png Edel-flower-2.png Edel-brownie-1.png Edel=brownie-2.png Edel-fluffy-1.png Edel-fluffy-2.png Quotes *''"I am Edel Frost, a pleasure to meet you."'' *''"Glory to the Frost..."'' *''"House Frost is one of the few houses in the Serdin Kingdom that specializes in swords."'' *''"It is true the House Frost has lost its recognition and power but..."'' *''"I've encountered Ronan a few times in a battle. I didn't... feel anything."'' *''"Sieghart was a Legendary Knight in the Kanavan Kingdom. I wasn't sure if he was real until I met him."'' *''"A key that opens a Dimensional Chasm... Why would my brother..."'' *''"Are you disrespecting the sword of the Serdin Kingdom? If you face me, you will think differently."'' *''"Adel... Have you seen my brother?"'' *''"A sharp weapon requires great care, and that is the same for your mind."'' *''"As a soldier, you must not let your emotions control you, you have to always stay calm."'' *''"It was since our family was cursed..."'' *''"My brother's illness suddenly appeared when he was young. It didn't kill him but to become a soldier..."'' *''"My sword training? It's just a habit."'' *''"Don't get lazy because it's hard."'' *''"If I didn't become a soldier? Who knows... but I'm sure I would be doing something that utilizes my rapier."'' *''"Augh..."'' *''"I must lift the curse and get my brother back."'' *''"Why... Why did this have for us?"'' *''"I make sure to train with moth my rapier and my flintlock."'' *''"By using a gun, I can deal with enemies at any distance."'' *''"Hmm... Maybe I would have been teaching swordsmanship to children."'' *''"Mastering a sword? If I knew, I wouldn't be training every day."'' *''"Dress? A soldier always remains in their uniform."'' *''"I will not stand idle if you disrespect my family."'' *''"When I am wielding my sword, I can ease my mind."'' *''"My brother was wise and intelligent. I was certain that he would restore our family..."'' *''"You won't be able to protect anything with your weak mind."'' *''"If someone has to do it, I will not avoid it."'' *''"Do I want to learn magic? I've never tried as our family always pride ourselves with our sword."'' *''"Because I also had a hard time learning to use a sword as a child..."'' *''"My two-weapon of choice is a rapier and a flintlock."'' *''"What... is this pain..."'' *''"I cannot stand anyone who goes against honor."'' *''"Do not despair from your failure. You can always improve from your failures."'' *''"There's nothing more important than protecting your family's honor."'' *''"To a soldier, there's nothing more important than being loyal to your kingdom and family. You also have to always remain calm."'' *''"My belief will not falter."'' *''"I'll be back soon."'' *''"It's always good to take a little walk here and there. This expedition was a great success."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Edel Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Assault Type Category:Humans Category:Female Characters